


Mother's United

by Theatre_In_The_Dark



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/pseuds/Theatre_In_The_Dark
Summary: A lunch date long overdue
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Teena Mulder, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Maggie Scully/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Mother's United

“Yea Mom, I mean we may be out of town I am not sure. Yea, yea. Ok Saturday lunch. Let me know where you make reservations at. Yea we will see you then.” Mulder hung up the phone and let out a loud sigh. 

Scully had not been trying to listen in on Mulders conversation with his Mom. She knew they did not talk often. She could not help but wonder who the “we” was. Was Mulder seeing someone? Scully had been hopeful after the near hallway kiss that things might be changing between the 2 of them. 

“Scully did you hear me?” Mulder asked.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Scully said refocusing her attention on Mulder. 

“I said are you free for dinner tonight?”

“Um sure Mulder, do we have a case we need to go over?” Scully was confused, it was not that they did not eat many meals a week together but he never really asked her. He also looked nervous, maybe even almost ill. 

“No, no, not a case. We need to talk Scully. Why don’t I come to your place around 7? I will bring food.”

“Sure Mulder.” 

“I am going to take off for the day. I will see you at 7 ok?”

With that Mulder grabbed his coat and was out of the door. Scully was left looking at the door. “Fuck” she said. She could almost cry. He had met someone; he was taking that someone to meet his mom for lunch. How the hell am I supposed to deal with this. Scully knew she loved him; she had thought maybe he felt the same way. 

Scully sat down at the desk and stared at the paperwork in front of her, willing herself to work. 

Mulder made it to the parking garage and got in his car. He beat his hands against the stirring wheel. “I am so fucked” he said out loud. 

It had started innocently enough. A few months ago, he had called his Mom. They did not talk much but he liked to check in. His Mom had been going on and on about so relative’s wedding she had been to. She then started in on this lovely girl she just knew he would like. He kept brushing her off. He agreed to come up and see her that weekend. When he arrived on Saturday Abigale Spencer was at his mom’s house to join them for lunch. It was a set up. 

Now he would admit Abigale was pretty in that vineyard sort of way. Long blond hair, tall, skinny, tanned. Her father was some hedge fund capitalist. Or something. Mulder was only half listening. He really was not interested. He had been trying to find a way to bring up the near hallway kiss with Scully for a while now. When Abigale left Mulder was relieved. But his Mother was having none of it. She thought he had been rude. Did he not want to marry a nice girl? That was when Mulder let out a half truth. 

“Mom please stop, Mom I am seeing someone” Mulder had said.  
“Really? Fox why have you not told me. Is it serious?” Teena had asked him looking happy.  
“Yes Mom, I love her. She is it for me.” Mulder had said, and he did mean every word of that.  
“Well Fox come sit with me, tell me all about her.”

The rest of the evening had passed with Mulder and his Mom talking more then he could ever remember them talking. It had felt good. He poured out all the things he loved about Scully. Some of what he told her had happened and some of it he hoped would soon. He left the next morning giving his Mom a hug and promising to see her soon.

Of course, work got in the way and outside of a few phone calls he had not seen her. But every time Teena called, she asked about “Dana”. She told Fox that she “Expected to see them both soon for lunch”. She also wanted to meet “Dana’s Mother, Maggie” who Fox had spoken so highly of.   
It was easy to brush his mom off but now Teena was coming to town and she wanted to meet Scully and her Mother. Mulder knew there was no getting out of it. If he did not bring them to Teena, Teena would just track Scully down herself. 

“How the hell am I going to explain this to her?” Mulder asked himself as he headed towards home. 

At 5 on the dot Scully was out the door and heading home. Her stomach had been in a knot all day. When she got home, she poured herself a glass of wine and decided to take a bath to try and relax. She stayed in till the water cooled but her nerves were still on fire. She pulled on a pair of leggings and her dads old Navy sweatshirt. 6:45, he would be here anytime now.

At 6:50 Mulder pulled into Scully guest spot. He had stopped at Harriet’s and grabbed Scully’s favorite. He took the stairs 2 at a time and knocked 3 times on her door.

Scully opened the door and Mulder felt his stomach drop. Her hair was curling and she had a flush to her cheeks. He guessed she had taken a bath. She looked beautiful. 

“Hey Mulder come in” Scully said, trying to sound casual. “What did you bring?”

“Harriet’s” Mulder said with a smile

“You didn’t? Mulder that is so out of the way.” 

Mulder was pulled the containers out and setting them on her table. 

“I did. I got the salmon chopped salad, the thanksgiving surprise hoagie and the triple chocolate threat. I thought we could share”

“Mulder what is going on? What did you do?”

Mulder chuckled. “Come on Scully let’s eat then we can talk ok?”

Scully eyed him suspiciously but her stomach growled and she gave in.

“Oh my god that was so good Mulder. I am stuffed” Scully said taking her last bite of dessert. 

Mulder reached across the table and wiped some chocolate out of the corner of Scully’s mouth. He stood up and reached for her hand and lead her to the couch. The night had a chill to it. Mulder walked over and started her fire place. 

“So, Mulder are you going to tell me what all of this is about. Since your mom called today you have been acting odd” Scully said, some concern to her voice. 

“Ok I am not sure how to tell you this Scully but….”

“You’re seeing someone…” Scully spoke over him “I mean its ok Mulder its natural. One of us was bound to find someone at some point. When did you meet her?”

Mulder looked stunned “No, no Scully you have it all wrong”

“But you said we on the phone call”  
“I did” Mulder said. “Ok Scully I need you to just listen to ok”

“Sure Mulder” 

Mulder went on to tell Scully about the date ambush at his mother’s house a few months ago. 

“Oh, Mulder I am so sorry” Scully said laughing at him “I mean trust me I understand my mom use to pull that all the time on me.”

“How did you get her to stop Scully?” Mulder asked

“Well she thinks we are together. I mean I have told her we are just really good friends but she doesn’t believe it so I let her think what she will.” Scully said in a matter of fact way. 

“Scully, your mom thinks we are dating?”

“Well I am not sure I would say dating, I mean I think she thinks we are sleeping together but she also has this idea that we are like soulmates or something.” Mulder was gaping at her and mouthed soulmates in a questioning way “Yea Mulder trust me next time you see her I will have her tell you all about it”

“Umm Scully I am not sure what to say”

Scully waved him off “continue with your story Mulder.”

“So anyway, my mom did not appreciate that I brushed Abigale off, she was pretty upset with me. “

“hmmm” Scully said, nodding in an understanding way.

Then Mulder took a deep breath and fast-ly said “So I told her we were dating and that I was in love with you and that you were the only person I wanted to spend my life with” 

Mulder was then up and pacing around Scully living room. 

Scully sat stunned her mouth hanging open. “Mulder….”

“I know Scully. I’m sorry. I am just going to tell her the truth.”

Scully stood up, she had a feeling this was one of those now or never moments that you always heard about. She walked to Mulder and grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

“What is the truth Mulder?”

“Scully…” Mulder said, his voice catching as he looked into her eyes and saw pure and unconditional love, tears were forming in her eyes and he was pretty sure in his eyes as well. 

“Mulder….”

“Scully, I love you. Nothing I told her about my feelings for you was a lie. I love you and I want to spend my life with you.”

Scully smiled at him “That’s really good to hear because I love you too”

Mulder leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away Scully said “finally”

“What?” Mulder asked her.

“I have been waiting a long time for you to finish that kiss”

Mulder laughed. 

“So what time is lunch on Saturday and is there anything else I need to know” Scully asked sitting back down on her couch

“Scully, we don’t have to go I will just tell her we are out of town for work.”

“Mulder no, its fine. You don’t see your Mom much as it is”

“But see the thing is she doesn’t just want me and you she also wants your mom there”

Scully coughed on her wine “my Mom but why?”

“Umm see I spoke so highly about Maggie and she wants to meet her as well”

“Ok.”

“See Scully its fine, I sprung a lot on you tonight. I mean a lot of it is a relief but it’s too much to ask.”

“No Mulder it’s not. I mean honestly my Mom will not be surprised by any of this. So here is the deal. I will talk to my mom and we will be there ok?”

“Ok Scully”

“So now I think we need to get back to another important topic”

“Oh, and what is that Miss Scully”

“this” Scully said as she leaned over to press her lips into Mulders.

The next day Scully called her Mom. Maggie really was not surprised. She actually said it was about time. She thought lunch with Teena sounded fantastic. She knew of Mulders tense relationship with his Mother and was happy to come along and ease things. 

The week passed quickly. While Scully, wished that she could be spending the weekend with just Mulder and their new relationship she was also ready to get the lunch over with. It was not that she was opposed to seeing Teena but Mulder had been a ball of nervous energy all week. 

They had agreed to meet at Scully place and Mulder would drive Scully and Maggie to the restaurant. Scully invited her Mother to come early for coffee.

“Mom!” Scully exclaimed giving Maggie a hug when we opened the door. “come in”

“Dana it is so good to see you. Is Fox here?”

“Mulder, and no I thought we could have some time to talk before he arrived. I wanted to tell you a few things.”

Scully then told Maggie all about Mulder and his Mom and the half-truth. 

“Well Dana it just seems silly to me.”

“What does Mom”

“That you two had not told each other how you felt till just recently. I knew you loved each other years ago.”

“Well it’s not that simple mom.”

Maggie waved Dana off “So does Teena know any of this?”

“I don’t think so. Its why I am so nervous. I don’t want to slip up and say anything wrong.”

“Dana you can only be yourself.”

Just then there was a knock at the door and Mulder used his key to walk in.

“Oh, hi Maggie, Scully”

“Come in Mulder we were just having some coffee. I think we are ready to go. Mom?”

Maggie walked over to give Mulder a hug “Yes Fox we are ready. I am very excited to meet your Mother Fox. Would she prefer Mrs. Mulder of Teena?”

Mulder stood there with a shell-shocked expression. “Um I think Teena is fine. “

“Very well” Maggie said. 

When they arrived at the restaurant the host showed the three of them to the back room where Teena was waiting. 

“Fox” Teena said rising up for give Mulder a kiss on the check. She then moved towards Scully, “Dana it’s good to see you again, it’s been to long that Fox has kept you hidden” 

Scully blushed not really knowing what to say “Mrs. Mulder its lovely to see you.” 

“Please call me Teena, and you Must be Mrs. Scully? I have heard wonderful things from my son about you.”

“Maggie please. Should we all take a seat.”

Mulder and Scully shared a look both thankful that Maggie was there.

“Dana”, Teena started, “My son has been a bit cryptic about your relationship. How long have you been dating? Have you talked marriage?”

Scully chocked on her ice tea and Mulder said “Mom, that is personal.”

“Ummm Teena, “Scully said clearing her throat, “We have been partners for what 6, 6 ½ years now Mulder, right?”

“No dear I mean your romantic relationship”

Scully froze, Maggie tried to ask if anyone knew about the chicken and if it was good. Mulder lowered his head.

“Mom, I can’t do this.” Mulder said

“Mulder its ok.” Scully said placing a hand on his leg.

“I don’t understand” Teena said looking confused.

“Mom I lied to you. Well not fully, it’s just the timing was off.”

“Dana can you help me find the bathroom” Maggie said. 

Mulder nodded to Scully and the two women went off in search of the bathroom.

“Fox please tell me what is going on.”

“Dana, Scully, we are together but only for about a week now. You see I have been in love with her for so long, but I had not told her. I did not want you matching me up with other women so I lied to you Mom and I am sorry. What I said about my feelings for Scully were true. And in some ways, I have to thank you. This lunch forced my hand so to speak.”

“So, you are not dating her?”

“Well, I am not sure what we are doing. We have not had much of a chance to talk about it. But I do love her.”

“And I do love him Teena.” Scully said coming to sit back down, Maggie behind her wiping her eyes and smiling.

“And I should also thank you Teena”, Maggie said, “I am not sure how long it would have taken these 2 to get their acts together.”

“I am just sorry to force you all here for lunch.” Teena said blushing. 

“No Mrs. Mulder, I mean Teena, I am so glad to be able to see and talk to you without an illness or tragedy involved.” Scully said once again grabbing Mulders hand. 

“Well now that is out of the way should we order” Mulder asked

The rest of the lunch passed smoothly. They laughed and the mothers shared stories of their kids. Mulder and Scully were equally embarrassed. 

As Mulder paid for the check, Teena pulled out a small disposable camera. “This may seem silly, especially now, but I had hoped to get a photo of all of us.”

“Teena that is not silly and I think it is a wonderful idea.” Maggie said.

The waiter offered to take the picture for them. Maggie and Teena sat and Mulder and Scully stood behind them. 

8 months later

Scully awoke and saw the light on the living room. Grabbing her robe, she went out to find Mulder sitting on the couch holding the photo of them and their Moms. Scully sat down next to him wrapping an arm around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

“Do you think she knew then Scully?”

“According to her medical records she had known for a few years. I think that is why she tried to set you up. She wanted you to be happy Mulder. To not be alone.”

Mulder let tears fall and Scully kissed his check.

“Mom is coming by in the morning, she is going to ride with us to the service if that’s ok. They became close after that day. Weekly phone calls.”

“Yea that is good Scully. I am so glad we went to lunch that day and that we took this photo.”  
“Me too Mulder. Come on let’s go back to bed.”  
“I love you Scully.”  
“I love you too Mulder.”


End file.
